


Shoot to Score

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Humor, Kilts, Language, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Clint's trying to pay attention to the competition, but he's being a little distracted by his hot boyfriend. Wearing a kilt. And nothing else.Yeah, Clint's really not paying attention to the archery competition at all.





	Shoot to Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 27th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/187896981696/okay-winterhawklings-this-week-lets-think-bucky.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Shoot to Score** by luvsanime02

########

Clint tries. Really, he does. He tries to keep his attention on the contest going on, and not on the fact that his incredibly hot boyfriend is wearing a damn kilt. Now, Clint’s never really had any opinions about kilts before, but he’s rapidly forming some now, and they’re all very, very good ones. There’s also the fact that Bucky is  _ only  _ wearing a kilt, and is naked from the waist up.

Now, normally, Clint wouldn’t be a fan of any fashion decisions that hide Bucky’s thighs. The man’s legs are a thing of legend - or they really should be. Still, it’s hard to focus on that when so much of Bucky’s legs  _ are _ visible. Clint’s never really had a thing for someone’s knees before, but Bucky’s sitting down right now and his knees are bare, and Clint wants to bite them.

It’s probably a good thing, really, that Clint’s not wearing a kilt himself. His appreciation of Bucky’s current clothing choice would then be even more obvious than it is from looking at his face. Not that Clint has a mirror and can check his expression right now, but judging by the raised eyebrow and smirk he’s getting from Natasha and Sam  _ and  _ Steve, his feelings on the matter have got to be pretty clear.

Or maybe Clint’s friends just know him that well. Not that anyone can blame him for his reaction. Clint refuses to feel ashamed about the fact that he likes Bucky in the kilt.

“You’re up,” Natasha says, nudging his elbow, and right. Clint’s here for a reason. He’s supposed to actually be doing something. Besides staring at Bucky’s legs and wondering if he’s wearing any underwear, and being pretty damn sure that he isn’t, and-

What is Clint doing here again?

“Just hit the targets, Clint,” Natasha says, sounding twice as exasperated as before, but also twice as amused. Considering that she doesn’t change her own expression at all, it’s pretty impressive how well her mood comes across.

The targets. Right. Okay, Clint can do that.

Clint is very lucky that he doesn’t even have to look at the targets directly in order to hit the bullseye, as long as he’s seen them once. It’s taken a lifetime of training, and more training, and then even more training to achieve this level of skill, but it pays off when Clint can still watch Bucky and only has to glimpse the targets out of the corner of his eye as he shoots.

The nearby spectators are cheering like they’re in a football stadium, and Clint makes sure to put a spin on the last arrow just to show off. Bucky’s also watching Clint’s performance, after all, and so Clint can’t resist putting on a show for his boyfriend. It seems only fair, considering what Bucky’s wearing and the show that he’s putting on for Clint.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Natasha announces, but she also hands Clint a beer when he’s done, so he forgives her. Hell, he’d forgive Natasha anything, honestly, but it’s especially easy to do when she brings him a decent brew.

“And proud of it,” Clint returns, because really, you can either own up to being silly or be ashamed of it, and Clint’s ashamed of enough already. He doesn’t need to add anything else.

“The caber tossing isn’t until 4,” Natasha says, “and there’s no way James is going to miss out on competing against Steve.”

Tragically, this is true. Not that Clint doesn’t understand. He’s a competitive asshole, too. It does, however, mean that Bucky will refuse to be distracted for the next couple of hours.

...Well, not unless Steve gets distracted first.

“You know,” Clint says, aiming for casual, “Steve is looking pretty hot in his kilt, too.” It’s absolutely the truth, so he probably would have succeeded in manipulating anyone but Natasha. She only gives him another amused look and laughs in his face. 

Oh well, worth a shot.


End file.
